digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Frontier
Untitled From Digimon.com: It's the year 2002 and the Digital World is in danger. The dark Kerpymon is revived and the King of Darkness has begun his revolt against the Digital World. Reigned by three Great Angel Digimon, the inhabitants of the Digital World must defend their world without the legendary Ten Warriors. Although the warriors no longer exist, their spirits do, giving power to 5 digi-destined kids of the real world in the fight against the King of Darkness. The kids cannot go back to the real world until they restore all the destroyed land of the Digital World using their new Digivices. Kerpymon fears the digi-destined who now have the powers of the spirits. It's the fight of good versus evil. Will evil prevail? Obviously, this uses quick translations from the original material, so there is some inaccuracies in regards to the dub. But we might still want to incorporate some of it. 09:00, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Levels So I'm guessing no, but do these Digimon go by levels (ie champion, ultimate, etc) or not? --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :The Legendary Warriors are all Hybrid-level. Humans have Champion-class power, Beasts have Ultimate-class power, and Fusions and above have Mega-class power. 05:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks! --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 06:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Is Is this basicly a very late prelouge to Digimon Adventure? Are these those kids that were mentioned in Digimon Adventure who came before Tai and the others? My friend said so and I'm not so sure... Azukogirl :Not officially, no. It's a common fan-theory, though. 07:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Areas - In wikipedia it says that: "In Digimon Frontier, the entire Digital World is ten areas, each with a terminal." And there is a list of locations, but only the "Flame terminal", the "Forest terminal" and the "Light terminal" are mentioned there. Which 10 terminals are there in Digital World and what locations are there? ФХромчик 08:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hypothetically, there are ten continents: Flame, Light, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Darkness, Steel, Water, Earth, and Wood. Each of these should have its own Terminal. However, most of these are not depicted in the series. 10:12, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, but I want to know which area is in which continent there is a list of areas, but it doesn't say which area is where...ФХромчик 13:08, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oh... nevermind, i just found what i was looking for here: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Breezy_Village#Breezy_Village ФХромчик 18:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) broken link found the uncensored comparisons link instead leads to an adult site.-- 19:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Version Differences In Cartoon Network Philippines during its airing in Toonami, the characters' voices were in a child-like voice in the previous seasons in contrast to their matured teenage voice in the original English Dub except Tommy and Zoe who remained being voiced by their English voice actresses. Takuya, Koji and Koichi were been voiced by a female voice actressses in the dub in contrast for being voiced by their male voice actors in the original English dub respectively. When transforming for their Digimon-Human Hybrids they will say "Digi-Spirit Evolution!" instead of "Execute Spirit Evolution" in the original English Dub. When switching from their human to beast spirit it was called "Switch Digivolve" instead of "Swap Digivolution". Therefore as both Takuya and Koji reach their Ultimate forms, both will say "Double Digi-Spirit Evolution!" instead of "Execute Fusion Evolution!" and lastly when both Takuya and Koji reach through their Mega forms as both EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, both will say Hyper Digi-Spirit Evolution! instead of "Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!". :This isn't the kind of thing to put on the main series page, so I don't know where to put it. Lanate (talk) 17:51, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Hey that's the one I wrote and moved in the talk page, lol... I just watched the whole anime but reaches the near end of the series. Anyway, you erased my writing just because I described both Takuya and Koji transformed into their Mega forms during their transformation, is it legal or is against the content rules? Sounds like this wiki wouldn't like to add characters who had their clothes disintegrated like Biomerging in Tamers and transforming into Digimon at Frontier. That was unfair...? --BlazeSeed366 (talk) 02:28, May 29, 2017 (UTC) ::It's not really the point of the character pages, that's why. Less interested in the transformation sequence than what the form does. Lanate (talk) 16:42, May 29, 2017 (UTC) What (probably) would've made this season better I'm not sure if this is the place to talk about this (if it's not, feel free to delete this topic, moderators), but I'm gonna talk about it anyway: When I first saw this season as a kid, I found the idea of the characters turning into Digimon both cool and silly and the same time. But now that I'm an adult, I just find it silly; it comes off like fanfiction to be brutally honest. Does anyone else feel this way, or am I alone on this one. Either way, do you know what I think would've been infinitely cooler and improved this season as a whole? If, instead of turning into Digimon, it were a Jojo or Persona type thing, where the kids summoned their Digimon like Stands or, indeed Personas. What do you think?DBZFan12 (talk) 19:43, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :This isn't a forum, so I would go to either Digimon Reddit or With the Will.Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:03, September 5, 2019 (UTC)